


It's cold and I like you

by RedPineTrees



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel waits outside while Sonny gets drinks, so he practices confessing his love, only to be overheard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's cold and I like you

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER BEFORE THE FIC GETS STARTED: This work of fiction is just that; a work of fiction, and in no way represents the real feelings of any persons mentioned. I have used the names and likeness of these celebrities for entertainment purposes and in no way mean to offend, disgust, or freak out the people mentioned here. Thank you.

Waiting outside in the snow wasn't that bad. Plus, Sonny needed his hot chocolate so he could survive in the car while it heated up. Koalas weren't really built to withstand snow, were they? Even with two jackets and a pair of leggings under his skinny jeans, he complained about the cold like it was going out of style.

I stood by the car, looking up towards the sky. Today was the day, I was going to tell him. I had held it in too long, and I had a good chance with him. Everyone said that he talked about me a lot, and in a good way. Fondly, was the word they used. I was nervous though, more nervous than a thirty-four year old man should be. Like I was some high school kid in his bedroom, I practiced. 

“I like you. So please...” I looked at the ground, hiding my mouth in my scarf. “Please like me too.” It was so stupid to say out loud, I sounded like the main character to some sort of anime confessing his love to some girl. In a way, I'm sure that is what it looked like, but still, it wasn't like me to sound so... lovey-dovey. 

“I like you, too.” I heard, and I swear I jumped a foot in the air. Whirling around, I saw Sonny standing there, his nose and cheeks pink from the cold, holding his hot chocolate and what I assumed to be a drink for me. He was smiling, just a little, and a more red color appeared on his cheeks as he looked at me.  
“Your face is all red, man. Did I leave you out here too long?” He asked, walking closer and handing me the second cup, marked as a Double Double. He remembered, I thought, though perhaps it wasn't too impressive since that is what I always got.  
“Hell no, I'm like a polar bear. Polar mouse, I guess. Totally resistant to the cold.” I said, huffing.  
“Sure. So why are your cheeks pink?”  
“... Because you look really cute with your earmuffs on.” 

He smiled at me, standing on the tips of his toes to kiss my cheek. I leaned down a little, wanting to savor it before his warm lips pulled away.  
“Thank you for waiting for me. Let's head out to the club, okay? I could you that drink you like so you wouldn't be a grump.”  
“Me? Grumpy? I had no idea I could be like that, goblin. Thank you for informing me.” I replied, opening the passenger's door for him, like a gentleman. He slipped in, giving me another smile before closing the door to keep out the cold air. When I slipped into my own seat, he reached for one of my hands, which I gladly gave to him after starting the car. 

“Hey Joel?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I meant it. I like you too.”  
“... Yeah, well, I like you more. Beat that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ive got so much inspiration lately *throws confetti*  
> i hope you enjoyed reading this one and please look forward to more!


End file.
